


water up to the knee

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental fusion, Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Platonic Sex, Post-Canon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Now it was her birthday, or close enough to it. Lapis wasn't an Earth gem, of course; the three suns over the planet from which she'd sprung had told her nothing of night, of seasons changing. But after watching Steven, Greg, and Connie have so many birthdays, her envy of their Earth customs could no longer be ignored.Or: Steven and Lapis spend an evening together.





	water up to the knee

**Author's Note:**

> Honest to god I've never shipped them before like, last month lol. I don't know what changed, but what I do know is if Steven isn't the one to help Lapis handle her trauma and be her first post-Jasper fusion partner in SU Future I'm gonna RIOT. 
> 
> Not all that satisfied but oh well, if I tell myself I'll edit it later it'll sit on my phone forever. Enjoy!

Steven yelps a little in surprise as Lapis twines her legs around him, her wings -- now fists -- grabbing him by the shoulders as her real hands guide him to her center. Steven can't help but sigh, feeling the head of his swollen, empurpled cock drag up through the navy folds of her faux-sex, so sickeningly, wonderfully wet. He doesn't know why he was surprised the first time they'd -- made love, she was so wet he could feel her through the condom, as though it wasn't there at all. That had been the eve of his 19th birthday, in his bedroom mid-day, all the other Crystal Gems out for last-minute preparations he'd pretended he knew nothing about.  
  
Now it was her birthday, or close enough to it. Lapis wasn't an Earth gem, of course; the three suns over the planet from which she'd sprung had told her nothing of night, of seasons changing. But after watching Steven, Greg, and Connie have so many birthdays, her envy of their Earth customs could no longer be ignored. The date itself meant nothing; she'd intentionally picked it not to coincide with her first step on Earth, nor her release from the mirror, from Malachite, from her own fear. But with the three suns, the planet her Kindergarten had been carved into seemed in perpetual summer.  
  
Now she's naked underneath him, her nipples perked, her blue skin flushed navy, her hair messy from his fingers and neck wet from his kisses. He's worse off -- naked and panting and aching and covered in hickeys he'll have to heal before they fly back. His gem is pulsing in time with his heart; her gem, hidden underneath their bodies, is glowing aquamarine.  
  
Steven lowers himself to brace on his forearms, sinking into her with another sigh --- the cool of the night and the still-cracked warp where she had first told him her past, juxtaposed to the wet, burning warmth inside her, sends shivers up his body. Lapis purrs, shifting her hips up to take more of him in, grabbing onto his ass to push him harder against her.  
  
Steven kisses her, and pulls his hips back until only his tip is still inside.  
  
He can't do brutal, but he tries, fucking her firmly in long, deep strokes as she squeezes him tight, her hips rolling up to meet his, her legs and her hands and her wings aiding his hips, grinding his cock into her until she would've bruised had she been human.  
  
Steven is the one who should be worried about bruises in the morning.  
  
"Don't --_ah! fuck!_ \--Don't go easy on me, Steven," Lapis barks, head thrown back, nails digging tracks up his spine. Steven groans at the wonderful pain, his pace quickening, atoms singing as waves of pleasure crash over his head with each thrust.  
  
He wants to say _I don't want to hurt you_, but the words won't come out.  
  
Lapis just keeps saying his name.  
  
Steven silences her with another kiss, teeth clacking, his tongue striking past the seal of her lips as he feels that hot coil of pressure around his gem tighten, heat up, glow bright like the s--  
  
They'll never be able to say who started it. One minute they're tangled and the next their bodies are definition-less, mixing and shifting around, Steven/Lapis/? almost forming an arm, then another, a wing, a name just --  
  
_Char--_  
  
Steven jerks away, landing on his back on the cool, hard stone. Lapis slowly pushes herself to a sitting position, a hand over her face, bangs falling over her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, Lapis, I'm so sorry, I'm so so so sorry, I should've asked per--"  
  
Lapis raises her other hand. Steven reaches one of his own towards her, cautiously, but Lapis looks up, wiping away what Steven thinks are a few burgeoning tears. "I'm alright, Steven."  
  
Lapis lets Steven's fingers intertwine with hers; he pulls her to his side, ghosting his fingertips over her back, around her gem. "How do you feel?" he asks.  
  
Lapis makes a noncommittal sound. "Bewildered, I guess. More shocked by the fact that I'm not shocked and blubbering all over myself like I usually do."  
  
Silence.  
  
Lapis's grip is gentle on his, her head falling against his shoulder as he waits for the tears, for the outpour, the anger, the catharsis. But as the minutes seem to crawl by, it doesn't come, and it feels as though Lapis is waiting on it too - her expression strange, her eyes trained on the distant shore too far for even a Gem to see.  
  
He can still remember when he'd slipped into her mind, watching her struggle to keep ahold of her watery chains._ We're Malachite now,_ she'd said;_ Just let me do this for you._  
  
"What do you mean by 'usually'?" Steven finally asks, daring to crack a half-smile. "I've spent so long looking at your back I've never even seen you cry -- except for that one time I dreamt you were crying torrents of water. And vomiting water, too."  
  
A snort. "Perhaps."  
  
A full smile. "Perhaps."  
  
She pokes him in the stomach. "Perhaps."  
  
He pokes back. "Perhaps."  
  
She gently shoves him, leaping into the air, wings spread over the silver plate of the moon. "Perhaps you'll watch my back all the way home."  
  
Steven laughs, pushing himself up and running to grab his clothes. "Not if I get there first!" He shouts back.  
  
"In what, your hammer ball?" Lapis asks, materializing her clothes. "Is it even buoyant?"  
  
"No," Steven calls back as he stumbles into his pants, grabbing his shirt and sandals up off the steps. At the edge of the warp he summons his bubble, almost blood-red in the low light. "But that's never stopped me before."  
  
A wave knocks him back and off the warp pad, bouncing him like a stone across the surface of the water as Lapis darts off towards the horizon. He's laughing and cursing her so loudly he can hardly hear her yell, "You're on!"  
  
The sea rushes up to meet Steven as he runs after the speck of her, never once letting him sink.


End file.
